No one hears you scream here
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Someone is still alive on the USG Ishimura and he wants to flee from this hell. Will he make it?


_**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN THE GAME DEAD SPACE!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO EA AND THE CREATORS OF THE GAME!**_

 _Holy Moly, it has been YEARS since I have posted anything about Dead Space on here. WOA!_

 _I was looking for some ideas I could use for a story that would fit into the Halloween time and when I was browsing through some Dead Space Videos on youtube and found some of these amazing ambiance sound videos I thought "Hey, why not writing a small Dead Space story?" and tada, here it is._

 _A Video about the "Marker" was one of the main reasons for this story._

 _You will see what I mean at the end of this one-shot ;)._

 _As for the game itself: Sadly I don't know much about it, because I only played a few chapters of it.  
I had to stop playing it, because it got too hardcore for me at some point (even for someone like my who normaly loves Horror Games of any kind)_

 _I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes, because english isn't my first language.  
I have translated this story from german into english._

 _And now please enjoy this small story of mine and I would appreciate feedback very, very much, thank you^^._

* * *

 **No one hears you scream here**

My name is Peter Anderson and I am one of the last survivors of the USG Ishimura.

I have been sending this message to the endless vastness of the universe for weeks, hoping to warn all those who are heading for this ship.

If you hear this, I urge you to return!

Don't enter this ship, because this will be your sure death.

The gates of hell have opened here and this ship has been transformed into a place of horror, terror and death.

For weeks I have not seen any of my co-workers.

I can only hear them from time to time.

Then, when I think that silence has finally returned to this ship, I can hear them.

There are screams in the darkness.

Screams that penetrate even to me.

Horrible screams...

I have entrenched myself in a small control room near the medical station, hoping to survive the next day.

I know that I can't stay here forever, because my supplies are running out, and soon I will be forced to go outside and look for food.

But that moment hasn't come yet and I still sit here and listen into the darkness.

There are cruel noises sounding through the ship.

Screams of those who are still alive…

But it's not the screams that scare me.

It's the others that scare me.

The ones whom I once called my friends and who are now wandering through the dark corridors of the ship, always hungry and always in search of a new victim, which they can tear into pieces.

I don't know what happened, but suddenly everything went down the drain.

The people that had been working on this ship began to behave strangely, and before we knew what was happening, hell broke loose.

People I knew, who had been my friends for years, turned into abominable creatures in front of my eyes and they had attacked us with a brutality that I had never seen before.

Everyone they got into their claws they tore mercilessly into pieces or ate them alive.

But their victims didn't remain dead, because even the corpses wander around in the ship.

They are horribly disfigured and deformed, have turned into those we only call the "Necromorphs". Cruel creatures, who have been walking through the dark corridors of the ship since the incident and who are always looking for a new victim to kill.

From here I can hear their growling and roaring and every time it makes me shudder and I pray to God that they will not find me here.

But there are much worse creatures out there than the Necros.

Huge creatures!

Creatures that were once humans and who have now turned into these…these…horrible demons!

Some of them come from the walls, others from the floor or the ceiling.

I saw how newborns turned into these demons as well and how they have hunted the ship's crew.

When I was looking for a shelter that was safe enough, I met many of them. Some of them had even developed wings and attacked from the air, killing their victims with tentacles full of spikes and tearing others head's from their shoulders with a single quick movement of their huge, powerful claws.

When it had become quiet in the ship, I have walked through the gloomy corridors, shivering with fear all the time.

I can still remember the screams, the roars, the growling, the hissing that came to me and the red, sparkling eyes that kept looking for new prey in the darkness. I also remember all the blood that covered the ground beneath my feet, the walls on my sides, even the ceiling was full of blood. Human body parts lined my way, were made visible from the flare of the neon tubes over my head and sometimes I found walls with blood written letters on them that said "Cut off their limbs". But I have never had the courage to approach or even fight one of these monsters. I have always pressed my body against the wall and watched as my friends were torn to pieces by these monsters, always afraid to be the next on their list.

But they never saw me...not even today...

But soon it will be time again.

Soon I have to leave my safe hiding place and go back to the search for food.

I have to stay alive, because I know that there still is a last hope for me to leave this ship.

There are still rescue capsules with which I can manage to flee from here, but the rescue capsules are at the other end of the medical station and I would rather make a deal with the devil himself than go through the medical station, because from there most of the screams and most of the roars come from...

But I will have to try, because there is no other way for me.

In the last few days, I've heard less and less of these monsters outside the door and I've got the hope that they will go off and go to another part of the ship.

But I also noticed this strange voice, which has been echoing through the hallways for days.

As if it was calling me to tell me that it wanted to take me to the promised land, far away from this terrible place, far away from the nightmare of the Ishimura and perhaps this voice can really help me, for whenever I hear it, I forget what is happening on the ship

Even the rescue capsules I forget and I concentrate entirely on the words that are coming from the darkness to me:

 _Sumus here muerte, nostra sanctos deus..._

"We are here in death; We want our holy God..."

 **The end**


End file.
